<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such is Fate by Peach_KT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471002">Such is Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_KT/pseuds/Peach_KT'>Peach_KT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_KT/pseuds/Peach_KT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amongst the pomegranate cookies were two friends with equal but different skill sets: one an all powerful seer no one could quite see through, and the other a profound user of plant magic with budding blossoms to match her blooming personality. And when a dark force overruns their homeland, the two's differences become too much.</p><p>//An exploration into the events of Dark Enchantress's destruction of Pomegranate's home, and Pomegranate's relationship with said home. Exists in Ovenbreak's world; not Kingdom's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such is Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The temple grounds were as bustling as always: the priestesses practicing their magic, the elders looking after their pupils, and other caretakers keeping the various shrines cleaned and stocked full of supplies for rituals. Those that lived here—Pomegranate cookies— were renowned sorcerers who devoted their lives to the Sacred Pomegranate Tree. Some took on the seeds of the red fruit their sacred tree bore; some took on the flowers that would one day become said fruit. </p><p>And amongst all the dedicated cookies was one floral maiden that sprinted across the temple grounds. </p><p>“Hey Poms!!” A young priestess called out as she ran towards her friend. Paying no mind to the stares and mutterings of her colleagues. It was strange, really—Bloom was one of the most promising of the priestesses-in-training and yet behaved so... rashly. Paying no mind to the old customs and codes others in her place followed. Perhaps it would come in time? Regardless, she finally caught up to ‘Poms’ and said through bated breathes, “Ha... you sure are a hard one to find.” </p><p>“I see you are as chipper as ever, Bloom.” Pomegranate said nonchalantly. So strange, how two cookies born of the same fruit could be so different. Pomegranate, another one of the temples finest prodigies, was the embodiment of what the elders expected of a future priestess. Calm, collected, and dedicated; it was a rare sight to ever see her give anyone a smile or any sort of tone. She just went about her day and took care of her tasks. Sometimes, such as today, taking a break to catch up with her friend. The priestess turned towards Bloom and continued, “So, what brings you dashing towards me today?” </p><p>“Oh!! I just got done with my training for the day, so I wanted to see my closest friend in the whole world!!!” She gleamed, opening her arms up to hug Pomegranate. Only for the other priestess to move away and cause her friend to almost fall. Catching her balance before she messed up her robes, she turned towards her friend with a glare and playfully cried, “Waaah!!! Poms you are so mean!!!” </p><p>“Oh, come on now...” </p><p>“Ha ha!! Oh, one of these days you will actually make me cry!!” </p><p>Pomegranate sighed. So strange that, of everyone she could have become friends with, it was Bloom. They both were skilled in their respective roles: Pomegranate unmatched as a seer and Bloom’s plant magic being beyond compare. But their personalities could not be any more different from one another... though both were rather isolated due to how they carried themselves. Perhaps that isolation brought them together? She paused for a moment then said, “At any rate... I would not mind some company right about now. Care to walk with me?” </p><p>“Of course, did I not just say I wanted to hang out with you?” Bloom exclaimed as the two began to walk, side by side. Pomegranate remaining stoic as ever, sometimes nodding as to address any elders or colleagues they passed by. Bloom, meanwhile, hummed as she added some bounce to her steps. Sometimes sharing a joke or a mishap in a futile attempt to get Pomegranate to laugh. </p><p>After some time, the pair found themselves at a location Bloom was all too familiar with; a solitary hill with one of the most beautiful views of their home and the Sacred Pomegranate Tree. It was where Pomegranate always went when something was bothering her. And was where the stoic priestess took Bloom if they were going to talk about something; namely, anything that could get in trouble with their teachers. Anything from confidential information either of them had obtained, to Pomegranate having a less than savory opinion of someone with a higher rank than her. </p><p>The two of them stood there for a while. Admiring the view until, as per usual, Bloom broke the silence, “Hey Poms... got anything on your mind.” </p><p>She did not say anything at first. She did not say anything for at least a minute, actually. The priestess just continued to stare off in the direction of their home. Her gaze remained unbroken as Pomegranate asked, “Do you... believe fate can be changed?”  </p><p>“E-eh?” Bloom could not help but give her friend a confused smile. Normally, right about now, her friend here would be off on some tangent about one of the high-ranking elders or priestesses. Something about how they did not understand that there is a more efficient way of casting a spell. Or how one of the elders did things in a different order from what they were taught—instead finding an easier way that we should have known from the start. But philosophy? That is a new one. Collecting herself, she answered, “Cannot say I have ever considered such a question... if everything we have been taught is correct, then I guess it would be static...” </p><p>“I see--” </p><p>“W-wait!! But what if not everything we have been taught is true? And you could fight against fate? Sure, your visions tell people what the future has in store for them, but what if those futures only exist if they don’t do something to change it?” </p><p>That finally broke her gaze. Pomegranate turned towards Bloom with a raised eyebrow and said, “Fight? Change fate? And how would you go about doing such a thing?” </p><p>“I am... not sure.” Bloom said without her usual chipper attitude. Where could this line of questioning have come from, she wondered. It wasn’t as if fate and futures were something new to the training priestess. She personally did not specialize in this area, but Pomegranate did. With her mirror, her friend's ability to see the future was beyond compare. Did... did her friend see something she cannot speak of? Bloom continued, “But, if there would ever be a future I could not accept, it only makes sense to try. Right?” </p><p>“... I guess so.” Pomegranate said as she shifted her gaze back towards their home. Allowing them to take in the beauty of the view in silence. The sun was setting, and the priestesses knew they would soon have to make their way back for their evening duties. But for now, the two continued to sit and take in the simple tranquility. </p><p>A future one couldn’t accept... how ignorant, Pomegranate thought. </p><p>~ </p><p>“P-POMS!!” </p><p>Pomegranate opened her eyes at that familiar nickname being called out... in such an unfamiliar tone. She had been in the middle of a meditation exercise in front of the Sacred Pomegranate Tree. A storm was brewing, and she needed to be prepared for its inevitable arrival. But with Bloom’s footsteps getting closer and closer, there was clearly no more time for that. Sighing, she slowly got up and turned towards where Bloom would soon stand. </p><p>Once there, Bloom couldn’t help but gasp for air. Of all the times her friend had to be hard to find, did it have to be right now? But at least she had finally found Pomegranate. After she caught her breath, Bloom frantically said, “Poms!! We’re being--” </p><p>“Attacked?” </p><p>“H-huh?”  </p><p>Honestly, was it surprising that Pomegranate was aware of the current situation? She knew her friend was not the fastest at putting two and two together, but the priestess was the premiere seer amongst the Pomegranate Cookies. She sighed then told Bloom, “You think I haven’t seen this future? Let me take a guess—dark beings are overrunning the temple grounds and making their way up to the tree we currently stand at?” </p><p>“I-I--” Bloom stuttered, taken aback by how nonchalant her friend was being. In reality, it shouldn’t be surprising that Pomegranate knew what was happening... that was the stoic priestess’s specialty. Nor would her friend’s dispassionate attitude have bothered her on any other day. But their home was under attack, and here the two of them were wasting time. She continued, “If you know what is happening, then what are you doing up here?” </p><p>“Concentrating my magic, what does--” </p><p>“Why were you not warning the elders and helping them!? I know you well enough to know you prepare for things in advance, so why did you not do so here!?” </p><p>Pomegranate continued to give Bloom a stoic stare as the other cried out. As per usual, her friend remained ignorant of the larger picture before them. It was always about what was happening now, wasn’t it?  </p><p>She let silence sit between them for a moment. The distant sounds of destruction and fighting filling in the space between them. Pomegranate soon began walking towards her friend and stated, “Naive as ever, I see. It is okay though... it just happens to be the way you are. That doesn’t mean fate will change, however.” </p><p>Fate? </p><p>“The future has already been decided—what will fighting against it do?” </p><p>Why? </p><p>“What could be done if I were to join them in their fighting? Die like the rest of them?” </p><p>Stop. </p><p>“Meet an ultimately pointless demise at the hands of the darkness?” </p><p>Stop it. </p><p>“No, fate has already told me I will follow the darkness instead, so why fight against it?” </p><p>“STOP IT!!” Bloom screamed at her friend. For a moment, silence reigned over the two of them. The distant chaos sounding closer than it was before. She couldn’t believe this. Her friend? Joining whatever this darkness invading their home was? Pomegranate has always been an enigma—a puzzle no one could quite solve, but this? Trying to regain her composure, she yelled, “This is your home, Pomegranate!! Are you really going to make way for a fate like this!?” </p><p>“Why, of course.” </p><p>Bloom’s eyes widened at how blunt her friend was... how one could say something like that without any emotional weight behind their words. This was just normal Pomegranate, and that was positively terrifying. Reflexively backing away from the other priestess, Bloom covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Then she muttered, “Poms, you are going to make me cry...” </p><p>“And... I had hoped you would join me.” </p><p>“C-come again!?” </p><p>Once Pomegranate had foreseen the overrunning of her home... and a mysterious figure had appeared in her dreams, she had no intention of fighting against it. She welcomed this fate, even. That didn’t mean she did not have her own hopes of how this fate would pan out—both for Bloom and herself. Her friend was strong, and it would be a shame to lose such a powerful ally... and friend. Pomegranate explained further, “There is no fighting against a fate such as this. The elders have always told us that, if we follow the Sacred Pomegranate Tree, everything would be okay. But they were wrong. Fate is never wrong, so they must be wrong. There are beings much more powerful than we could ever even imagine. Including this darkness at our doorstep—so if we can’t destroy it, why not join it?” </p><p>“Because it is evil, Pomegranate!! Please, I beg of you, come to your senses!!!” </p><p>“I am being sensible, and it is time for you to be as well—” </p><p>“NO!!” Bloom shrieked, and without a second thought she summoned vines up from the ground to bind her friend with. She had no idea what subduing Pomegranate would do. Maybe to stop Pomegranate from joining the forces in the distance and guaranteeing the sorcerers’ destruction? Perhaps she was desperate for any sort of control over the situation? Who knew, but Bloom had to do something. </p><p>Meanwhile, Pomegranate was surprised. Not by her friend's refusal to join her and the darkness; no, that was all too expected. No, it was Bloom’s sudden loss of composure and use of magic against her that caused Pomegranate's eyes to widen. They just as quickly became emotionless, however. And a beam of darkness came from where her hand was—releasing her and causing the vines to shrivel and retreat. Glaring at Bloom, she said “Very well then... I should’ve known you’d be like our ancestors and reject our own. If you are not with us, then you are against us.” </p><p>“Wait—” Bloom didn’t get the chance to finish before another beam narrowly flew past where she stood. Hitting one of the many trees that surrounded the Sacred Pomegranate Tree. The blast sent wood everywhere and created a burst of air that blew her hair in all sorts of directions. She didn't get a chance to process what had just happened, however. As she noticed Pomegranate charging up another attack. Bloom quickly summoned another round of vines to use as a shield and cried out, “Pomegranate, wait!!” </p><p>Bloom’s cries seemingly went unnoticed by Pomegranate; as without a second thought, the other priestess fired a spell straight towards the shield she had made. Destroying it as Bloom dove out from behind the wall as to avoid getting caught up in the impact. She then lifted one hand off the ground and summoned another round of plants. First, a layer that wrapped around Pomegranate’s hands to prevent any more sudden spells. Then, one by one, more wrapped around her friend’s body as to hold her in place. </p><p>“What the—release me this instant!!” </p><p>“Poms please!! I don’t wish to fight—” </p><p>“You should consider me striking you down now mercy!!” Pomegranate hissed towards Bloom—poison dripping off her every word. That icy glare soon became a pair of widened eyes, however. As the priestess then said, “... she’s here.” </p><p>“H-huh? Who—”, Bloom stuttered, unaware of the looming figure coming up behind her... </p><p>“Oh, this has been great fun to watch. However, I think we should be wrapping things up right about now~” </p><p>“W- AH!!” Bloom yelped as she felt herself get pushed into the air. A tight grip forming around her that sent waves of pain throughout her entire body. The sudden jolt made her lose focus; however, after a few seconds she tried to gain a grasp on her surroundings. </p><p>The first thing she noticed was a spiral of reds and whites—from her place in the air all the way to the ground. Bloom couldn’t quite make out the full shape of what kept her airborne, but it slowly dawned on her that the things grasping her looked like fingers. As if some sort of giant creature had her in the palm of its hand. Back on the ground, she noticed Pomegranate, now free from her bounds, was kneeling towards someone... </p><p>Someone who, when Bloom finally noticed them, struck fear into her heart. With beaming red eyes and a path of darkness trailing her every step, this mysterious woman appeared well beyond her years. Her face visibly aged and hair a stark shade of white. Contrasting the pair of jet-black horns jutting out from her head. Was she... a demon?  </p><p>“My, my... well, at least one of you knows how to show some respect.” the mysterious woman said with a sly grin, walking towards Pomegranate.  </p><p>Until, right when she was in front of Pomegranate— </p><p>“HEY!! STAY AW-AH!!” Bloom cried out, feeling the grip around her tighten as she did so. The pain... it had become even more unbearable, and a sickeningly sweet taste pooled up in her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gasped in pain—unable to say another word. </p><p>“Tsk, what a nuisance...” </p><p>“Please, pay her no mind.” Pomegranate requested of the looming figure before her. So soon... time was up for both of them, wasn’t it? So even this fate can’t be changed. Keeping her head bowed as a sign of respect, she continued, “My friend here fails to see the truth in the darkness. But I... I’ve heard of your power from stories passed down from elder to elder. Then, I saw you in a vision, and it foretold my allegiance to you.” </p><p>Such obedience; of course, it was nothing unexpected to her. She—the Dark Enchantress—had the power to bend minds and dreams. Such a powerful tool it was. Allowing her to, say, play with this seer’s trust in fate. Her grin widened as she spoke, “Allegiance? You mean to say I should accept you as a servant? A tool? A member of the society that is currently being brought to its knees by yours truly? Laughable.” </p><p>“I swear, I only speak the truth!!” </p><p>“Really? Then prove it.” </p><p>“W-what?” </p><p>“You heard me. Prove. It.” Dark Enchantress bluntly told Pomegranate. And with a snap, the other maiden’s bounds were broken. Sending Bloom ungraciously tumbling to the ground. It’s not as if Dark Enchantress didn’t believe in Pomegranate's loyalty. It is hard not to believe in something you had a direct impact in creating, after all. But there was one more thing she needed out of her newest tool. As long as there was a single light in Pomegranate’s life—a single person who spoke from a place of goodness—she risked being betrayed. Not to mention most could never go back after their first slaughter. So, she kneeled down to the priestess’s level, caressed her chin, and stated, “Cut off your final tie to this forsaken place.” </p><p>“Cut...” </p><p>“I’m sorry, do I need to make myself clearer” Dark Enchantress said in a sick, mocking tone to match the sickeningly sweet smell of pomegranates that lingered around them. She reached under her cloak to grab a dagger one could assume came from one of the many individuals she slaughtered on her way here and gave it to Pomegranate. Dark Enchantress then pointed towards the girl a few feet away from them and continued, “Kill her.” </p><p>Pomegranate’s eyes widened at the knife given to her. Dark Enchantress wanted her to kill Bloom. To prove her loyalty, she had to show she could harm even her closest friend. To cut off the only thing tying her back to her home... if that is what this fate entailed, then... </p><p>Meanwhile, Bloom had at least managed to sit up. Still gasping for air after, not only being held in such a tight grasp, but also getting the wind knocked out of her upon impact with the ground. But at least she could still sit up—though it caused her to wince and tears to fall from her eyes. It was infinitely more comfortable than laying on the ground, however. Regaining her focus, it slowly dawned on Bloom that Pomegranate was slowly coming toward her. Something glistening in her hands. </p><p>The stoic priestess’s mind continued to race with every step she took towards Bloom. This was fate, right? This was how things were supposed to go, right? If one could not fight fate, then she wasn’t doing anything wrong, right? There was no way Pomegranate’s future seeing abilities would betray her... right? </p><p>Pomegranate didn’t say a word once she was in front of Bloom. She simply stood over her friend with the same stare she always had. What could she say? She was sorry when she was far from it? </p><p>Bloom, on the other hand, could finally see what was glistening in her friend’s hand and panicked at the mere sight of it. Despite every part of her body screaming, she tried to get up. She tried to cast a spell or subdue or friend or do... anything! But it was in vain. Bloom was too exhausted from the pain, and all it took was Pomegranate pushing her back down and leaning over her to put a stop to that. Defeated, she muttered, “Poms...” </p><p>Pomegranate raised the dagger. </p><p>“... my friend...” </p><p>Her hands twitched, and she paused for just a moment. </p><p>“... I know you can be better...” </p><p>Closing her eyes, Pomegranate swung down. </p><p>“... please... fight fate—” </p><p>STAB </p><p>… with that, Bloom did not say another word. And both of their fates were sealed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//Hello!! Peach (Katie) here!!!! I'd like to thank you for reading my work-- it means a lot to me that anyone would be willing to check out my work. Pomegranate is by far and away one of my favorite underrated Cookies, so this is far from the last exploration of her character I will do. So stay tuned!!</p><p>If you would be interested in anything else I do (as I'm primarily an illustrator), check me out on Twitter @peachyqueenly, Tumblr @peachkt, and instagram @peach_kt. Thank you so much again, and I look forward to bringing everyone my next creation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>